Akatsuki Kids
by catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: another old thing. Summary- Differnt stories about the Akatsuki being kids,with Uzumaki Alexandra the one who knock out the Links in Getting to Know Myself but this has nothing to do with that. I might work on this but only if the people like it
1. In trouble AGAIN

Mandara was sleeping under a nice tree feeling the warm sunlight. He didn't awake now to a problem to one of the kids.

"AAAHHH(scream)."It was Konan screaming and that means Nagato (Pein)had something to do with it.

"NAGATO," yelled Mandara.

"IT'S PEIN NOT NAGATO,GET IT RIGHT," replied young pain. Mandara sighed and began walking towards the lake, he had thought that going here would calm Nagato or Pein as he like to be called by everyone else.

"Pein what did you do this time, "Mandara asked calmly.

"nothing Zetsu tripped Konan on the jump rope and she fell," Pein told Mandara as calmly as could witch is very hard for him.

"Konan, what happened?" Mandara asked her not believing what pain had just said.

"Pein tripped me and called me a dochbag," Konan had said trying not to cry for she had

scraped her knee and it was really bleeding bad.

"NAGATO YOU AND ZETSU TO THE KITCHEN." Mandara was mad again and didn't

have enough time because a certain blonde had run up to him.

~meanwhile~

"Na look Alexandra Pein's in trouble again ha-ha," Tobi had said laughing.

"SO HE'S IN TROUBLE ALMOST EVERYDAY," Alexandra replied shouting. Pein and Konan were Alexandra's cousins and she was just about to figure something out but Tobi interrupt "OBITO WILL YOU BE QUITE FOR FIVE SECONDS"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Tobi's real name was Obito he hate it so he changed it to Tobi he just went back over the desk and started to draw.

"Grandfather is really pissed off isn't he Alexandra?" Mandara was Tobi's grandfather and was always mad at Pein

"How do you know that word?" questioned Alexandra.

"Hidan" Tobi said this proudly.

~back to Mandara~

"DEIDARA WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Mandara was really mad not the best time to mess with him.

"I-I-I thought you would like some help" Deidara said this calm as possible Mandara sighed and said yes.

This is very old and I just fixed it a little bit and got rid of the red squiggle lines

Most of the characters are from Akatsuki and Alexandra is Uzumaki from _**'GETTING TO KNOW MYSELF' just chibi version. Pein can also be spelled as Pain but I like it with the 'e' better. **_


	2. Healing

**In the last chapter of Akatsuki kids~**

**Pein was in trouble again and Tobi's real name is Obito he is the grandson of Mandara~**

**Mandara lead Deidara to the kitchen and told him to keep an eye on Nagato or Pein as well know him as. Deidara agreed to watch him.**

**"Pein what did you do this time?" Deidara asked Pein.**

**"SHUT UP FIVE YEAR OLD," Pein made a fast comeback but deidara didn't have one so the five year old stayed quite. Mandara was trying to stop Konan's leg from bleeding."**

**ALEXANDRA GET DOWN HERE NOW AND BRING ALL THAT HEALING STUFF." Mandara yelled from the doorway.**

**~Alexandra and Tobi~ **

**"Alexandra grandfather wants you to take that healing stuff downstairs." tobi said without looking up from what he was doing.**

**"I KNOW IM ALREADY OUT THE DOOR. Oh don't touch anything Obito Wes Uchiha the second or you know what will happen ku-ku-ku." Alexandra said this as she went out of her room she had stopped to think why tobi was in her room. She walked down the hall and stop at a door and she knock at it.**

**"Sasori wake up you have to come down with me." Alexandra told this lie to get Sasori up and out of his bed.**

**"GO AWAY I'M SLEEPING"**

**"Doesn't sound like it. If your awake you can help me or watch tobi your choice" and with that Alexandra started to head downstairs until she heard a creek.**

**"I'll come with you" Sasori had listened to Alexandra and did not watch tobi even if he does nothing.**

**"About time you got out of your room, now come on Mandara needs us," Alexandra march downstairs saying that to Sasori and he followed her to mandara who was about to explode.**

**"ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE."**

**"Mandara calm down and tell me WHAT IS WRONG," Alexandra is only four and takes nothing from mandara but give she is sick of it and wants someone else to be in charge than she saw Konan's knee and bandage it up and went outside to the lake.**

**"Sasori follow her" mandara told Sasori. **

**"you want me to stalk her no way. That is what Deidara does, not me," Sasori went on saying this for ten minutes.**

**"Dei go to the lake I will now punish Nagato and Zetsu," mandara told Deidara. **

**Man this one need a lot of work, but that makes sense because this like three years old.**

**All the Akatsuki members are chibis. Sorry that I didn't mention that earlier . Oh the ku-ku-ku part, listen to how Kururu says it on Keroro Gunso because that is how Alexandra says it. Not how creepy snake guy who wanted Itachi but got Sasuke instead. (I DON'T WANT TO GO LOOK FOR HIS NAME OKAY) **


	3. Stalk the true love

**In the last chapter was a big fuss but we found Tobi's real name Obito Wes Uchiha and Deidara's age (5). We also know he was sent out to follow Alexandra. Now on to the story in Deidara's point of viewI walk quickly to catch up to her and then she stop and I hid. She had sat down near the shore the lake, the sun was setting. Crack. I had step on a twig and I knew my location was know, but she didn't say anything. I just thought she might let it pass so I step out of where I had been I hiding. I look at her for a while she was beautiful in the light of the setting sun. I finally made myself go over there and sit down. I wanted to say something, but I didn't. **

**"Deidara," she said. **

**"Hmm," I reply."**

**You really aren't a talker?" she said and than it was silent again.**

**"I meant to ask you, why are you here?" she broke the silence but not for long. I wanted to tell her all kinds of things but I just didn't have the words.**

**"Mandara told me to follow you, but isn't that Itachi and Kisame trying to drown Hidan?" I was looking out towards the lake in the center she had also notice what I was looking at. A boat with four boys, one was half in the water and two others were trying to put more of him in, the forth boy didn't care. I know who they were and so did she.**

**"ITACHI KISAME STOP TRYING TO DROWN HIDAN. KAKUZU TRY TO CARE FOR ONCE," both of us had screamed that at the same time. We look away from each other for a moment, but then we jump in the lake and swam as fast we could to the boat. After some time we finally got them and than they stop and pull Hidan back in the boat than us and paddle it back to shore. **

**"Thanks guys," Hidan had said to me and her but it just didn't sound right, I mean he was thanking us. After what seem to be an hour the six of us where back on land and I told Itachi and Kisame that me and her would put the boat up. We had just put the boat up and we were just sitting around.**

**"Alexandra" I began to say.**

**"Yes Deidara" she replied.**

**"I-I-I love you" I could not believe what I had just said.**

**"Deidara" **

**Oh no now I'm going to get hurt.**

**"Deidara, I love you too." she said that back to me.**

**"Eh. You do?" I was wondering if this was a dream. **

"**Yes I do. Now we should go back inside before Mandara gets mad again," she said this to me and then I know it wasn't a dream.**

**"Right," I said while getting up. She took my hand and we walk back to the house. **

**"Well look who finally arrived," somebody said.**

**"Tobi shut up," her comeback was fast and Tobi came out.**

**"You know most people don't think a two year old can do much, but than again you're not really a normal two year old," I said to Tobi. Tobi was not really normal, none of us were and that is why we are part of Akatsuki. We may look normal but if you look closely you find everything about us. Alexandra is a cat demon, Sasori is a puppet, Kisame is a fish thing, Hidan is immortal, Kakuzu has many scars and can do other things that gross me out, Pein had this ability, Konan could turn herself in to paper and back into herself, and I had mouths on my hands. I guess the only ones that are normal are Itachi and Mandara, but Tobi was far from normal in everyway I could think of.**

**"Dei Dei, are you okay?" there was only one person who call me Dei Dei and it was Sasori.**

**"Dei Dei answers me," Sasori said a little bit worried.**

**"Huh yeah I'm fine un." Sasori had always told me I talk a lot and when it was started was when I said un.**

**"Oh here comes Mr. Talker," Sasori said in a mocking tone.**

**"I AM NOT GOING TO START TALKING un." Sasori might as well just take a penny from me because of that. **

**"Sempei, me and Sasori know that you start talking after you say 'un' and have someone in your head," Tobi said this trying not to laugh.**

**"Well if he talks I get to hear his strong voice a lot" she said that and I knew she was trying to hold back the blush.**

**"Yeah whatever dinner is ready and you are so luck that Mandara had order a pizza and went to bed or you two would be in a lot of trouble right now" and with Sasori saying that we went it to the dinning room and had pizza for dinner and went to bed. What a crazy day I had. **

**This also needed a lot of work and if you see grammar mistakes just want say I DID NOT fix those and that all of the AKATSUKI ARE KIDS THAT'S WHERE THE TITLE CAME FROM THE AKATSUKI BEING KIDS AND ALL. That also understands the young age and them being like super smart but they are AKATSUKI.**


	4. DONUTS

**In the last chapter Deidara confess his love to Alexandra and we met the last 4 Akatsuki members...kids...um its confusing please don't hurt me I have Dei Dei and he bites. Now what would happen if someone found Mandara's hidden anime DVD set? I'm about answer my own question in this chapter and Hidan is going to start it and Kakuzu shows up too.**

**It was morning at last, Kakuzu was still asleep so I thought this would be my chance to play. I am Hidan a 12 year old and my favorite play thing was fire from the stove because I can not use fire type justu. Kakuzu won't let me play with fire, he acts like a big brother even if we are the same age. I think Itachi is lucky because he has fire element charka, but I have wind so when we train I watch Itachi do his justu and I'm stun in amazement. I found out Alexandra can do fire justu, but she only practice her blood justu I don't know why.**

"**Hidan where are you?" it couldn't be Kakuzu. **

"**Fuck how can Kakuzu be awake now," I mummer to myself. **

"**Well someone might have woke him up MMMMEEEEOOOOWW(cat noise)" It could only be Alexandra. **

"**Alexandra did you wake him," I ask her. **

"**no" she replied, "but I think it was the alarm clock."**

**An alarm clock? **

**"Why? were not doing anything today," I proudly state that.**

**"you and Kakuzu are making breakfast today" she replied back.**

**"WHAT?! Why don't I know this you mother fucker," I said angry. I was NOT in a good mood when I started cursing and it was too early.**

**"calm down Hidan don't beat her up" who ever it was had read my mind.**

**"Kakuzu is that you?" I ask. **

**"yes"**

**It was Kakuzu but when was I going to be told that we had to make breakfast. **

**"I want donuts Hidan, Kakuzu," the cat demon said this sharply making my ears hurt. Kakuzu and me look at each other and ask her,**

**"how are we going to do that?" She look at us and started to laugh she finally said, "you go to a store. Do you want me to say it slower Hidan?" Now she was getting on my nerves.**

**"Why are you treating me like this?" She sighed and walk away shaking her head.**

**"For a five year old she has some nerve, right Hidan?" Kakuzu ask me. **

**"Yeah she does and why is she treating me like I'm a fucking puppy looking for a home" Kakuzu took his sweat time answering my question.**

**"Maybe because she and bird boy saved your life yesterday." It was true she and Deidara did save me from Itachi and Kisame. "They wouldn't have to if you help me." I was getting mad again and we were not close to the place that sells donuts.**

**"hey lets change the subject" Kakuzu suggest. I didn't say anything until we got to the donut shop. **

**"we should get something that would make everyone happy," Kakuzu said.**

**"even kitten?" I ask. **

**"even kitten.(when they mean kitten they are talking about Uzumaki) My good sir what would you suggest for a family of 12? We have money" Kakuzu had ask the person at the front(the person who handles the money and orders)**

**"Why not two dozen of glaze?"**

**I was looking behind the person who Kakuzu as talking to and I saw the way they made the donuts. It bored me fast, so I tried to do something else. **

'**why is Kakuzu taking a long time,' I thought. **

**"kid just buy these donuts at the price and leave" Kakuzu was having problems.**

**"hey how many donuts are we getting?" I ask Kakuzu. **

**"NONE," when Kakuzu screams that means...well I'm not quite sure.**

**"How much are two dozen of glaze?" I ask getting a bit calm. "15 bucks" said the person.**

**"we'll take them" I said flashing a ten and a five. A few minutes after we left the donut shop I was about to say something but I just stay quiet.**

**We were finally home and Mandara hadn't woke up yet but nine other people were awake. "I guess I should wake up Mandara now," Konan said. when she left everyone was staring at us. "what were you two thinking when you walk four and a half miles to get donuts?" questioned Pein. Mandara walk in before we could answer that.**

**"DONUTS yum. Where did you get them?" we all were silent we didn't know what to say until Tobi said "I got them from the donut store 4 1/2 miles away." Mandara was shock but I don't think he knew the truth, because Tobi's mask was only half way on like he was about to or already had eaten something.**

**"did you really Tobi" Mandara questioning him. Now I know why Tobi pull his mask up so Mandara won't stare in to his eye to see if he was lying or not and it was a bit different. There was a glint in kitten's eye like she plan this.**

**"That's very nice of you Tobi" Mandara said walking away with one of the cases. **

**"so what do you think Tobi about my smithery kitten ask.**

**"What?" Tobi said. kitten sighed. **

**"She means your mask, did it work or not?" Sasori told Tobi. I was confuse and than I notice bird boy was holding something. "Hidan this is Tobi's real mask the one he's wearing is made by cat demon hands and sharingan can't get though so Mandara can't see if he's lying or not. Pretty cool huh." kitten was proud of herself. After breakfast Mandara went back to his room he told us he was going to be doing some work and Kohan is in charge. Kakuzu and me went towards a cabinet and open it and what we saw was movies and DVDs of animes many but one caught my eye and another caught Kakuzu's they both had dogs on the front we pull them out and I had just notice that both had ginga on them but the one I had said Ginga Densetsu Weed and Kakuzu's said Ginga Nagareboshi Gin on it. I turned mine over and said it was after the one Kakuzu was holding. we wanted to watch them so we gather everyone except Mandara and show them the DVDs and there response were yes and the weird thing kitten had grab some powder sugar so we started to watch ginga Nagareboshi gin.**

**After watching the whole Ginga Nagareboshi Gin season and the first 10(I think) episodes of Ginga Densetsu Weed. **

**"ah that was the best 4 hours of sleep I wonder why?" Mandara said coming out of his bedroom. It was true it was quite but than a sound came and it sounded like crying.**

**"oh what is wrong now," Mandara pouted. **

**"JOHN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE," someone had said.**

**"?… who's john?" Mandara questioned himself but he kept walking and he saw most of the children crying and he turned at the TV to see why. **

**"JOHN JOHN JOHN" it was Pein who was crying this. Did he really have sensitive side? "why are you watching my animes...HOW DID YOU GET IN TO THAT CABINET" Mandara was mad and he pointed to Konan.**

**"why didn't you stop them?" she had to eat a spoon of powder sugar before talking but she never did say what she wanted to say because I talk for her.**

**"it's not Konan's fault its mine I'm sorry Mandara I just wanted us to do something without disturbing you and i thought we could watch a movie from that cabinet. I'm sorry." it was all true Mandara was tired of us making him mad.**

**"I believe you Hidan but please turn it off"**

**"NO WE MUST FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO WEED AND THE OTHERS," Pein really did have a sensitive side or he was in that mood where he would hurt someone if he didn't get his wish. So Mandara left and the others went back to watching the show but they stopped at episode 14 and they still have not finish it. **

**Ugh I hated fixing this chapter because I had spelled Kakuzu's name wrong but this is also my favorite one and I think I will continue this story and if anybody has any ideas they are welcome and I did know much about Hidan or Kakuzu because this was before they showed up in the anime and I didn't read there arc in manga either. **

**Remember the AKATSUKI ARE CHIBIS and Uzumaki is mine**

**Uzumaki - Don't say it like that and people are allowed to use me in their stories if they want to just give credit. **


End file.
